


There For You

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Sweet Fluff, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Mark's always wanted a dog of his own, and a sweet golden retriever comes into his life at the right time.  She's there for him in the rough times, the great times, and all the time.  Through loss, friendships, and relationships, Chica's been there.  And so have others. (Or the author found that Chica has a tag on ao3 and really wanted to use it)





	

Mark had wanted a dog for a long time. But life always seemed to get in the way of him getting down to the local shelter. Hell, he even had a dog bed and some toys stashed in a closet. But it wasn't until a lot of bad things happened one after the other that he made time. He needed a companion. 

So he went to the shelter. There were a bunch of small cages with dogs in them, and they all seemed to tug at his heart. But one in particular caught his eye. 

She was a golden retriever pup with super fluffy fur, and a tail that seemed to wag endlessly. She'd put a paw through a gap in the cage when he'd passed, letting out a soft yip. 

Mark didn't believe in love at first sight until he saw her. He named her Chica, a bit of a homage to the game that gained a lot of his fame, and just because it fit her. He remembered her licking his face and almost tackling him when she was let out. 

At home, he set up the dog bed for her, but wasn't upset when she ended up on his bed, curled up next to his legs. She seemed to love Matt and Ryan, but it did take more time for her to warm up to Ryan. When Lego came along, the two pups got along great. 

Chica and Mark were both devastated when Matt and Ryan left. Mark spent a few days in near silence, Chica by his side the whole time. She laid with him, licking away his tears when he'd cry. Mark pet her, giving her treats when her tail would droop as she laid in Lego's favorite spot on the couch. They recovered together. 

After Mark got Chica fixed, it was hard on them both. Chica was quiet, barely responsive that first day. Mark hated seeing her in pain. He'd filmed a little, but it still sucked. 

The day after, she was more active, trying to hold his hand a few times. He held her paw, petting her carefully when she whined. The recovery went well and soon enough she was her old self. 

Mark spoiled Chica a little. But he always made sure what he fed her was safe and that her toys wouldn't choke her or something. And besides, she was a good dog and didn't run off or anything. 

When Tyler met Chica, he was a little nervous around her, but Chica was persistent. She'd sniff at him and offer him her toys. Eventually, he started playing with her, mostly in the backyard. 

When Ethan met Chica, he loved her right away. He let Chica tackle him and lick his face, he played tug of war with her using her rope toy. They got along so well (but Mark was still her favorite). 

Chica had been Mark's only girl for awhile, but then he met Amy. She was sweet and kind and funny and just all around lovely. Amy was fun and playful, and Mark fell for her hard and fast. When he introduced Chica, she was nervous and wary, her tail barely wagging when Amy pet her. 

But the second time, Chica offered Amy her squeaky toy, tail thwapping against the floor. It was nice to watch Amy and Chica play, and it made Mark feel an odd tug in his chest, affection and happiness mixing. 

The first time Amy spent the night, he'd held her close, so happy to hold her. He remembered Amy holding him, her arms around his waist, her soft whispers late into the night and her sweet laughter. Chica had gotten onto the bed, laying at their feet, and Mark had gotten a thought of this being his family. 

They really were his family. Mark and Amy grew closer with time, more in love each day. Chica remained her playful and loyal loving self, almost always by Mark's side. Tyler and Ethan stayed his best friends. They moved out after awhile, but it was under good terms. Amy had moved in and they had gotten together, so it made sense that they needed space. 

And on one night, Amy sleeping against his side and Chica curled up at the end of the bed, Mark felt at peace.


End file.
